No 'I' In Team
No 'I' In Team is the ninth episode of fourth season of Syfy's Van Helsing, and the forty-eighth episode of the series overall.Van Helsing - Episode 4.09 - No 'I' In Team - Promo, Sneak Peek, Promotional Photos + Press Release - SpoilerTV Synopsis In a flashback to the Rising, Jack and her archers battle vampires that are taking over the city. Recap SPOILERS AHEAD In a flashback before the Rising, Jack and her teammates get drunk in their hotel room following a archery tournament, though Jack appears to be at least somewhat sober. She appears to flirt with one of her teammates, Shelley. She goes out into the hallway to get some ice. Shelley follows here. Out there, they cross paths with a strange man. The following morning, the girls are scolded by their coach for getting drunk and partying in their hotel room. Suddenly, there’s an earthquake and the sky darkens. As it turns out, the nearby volcano blew, signaling the start of the Rising. Jack calls Violet to inform her that the volcano erupted. Violet explains that their dad had her pulled out of school and is taking her to his office. She then gets a call from her dad, but her phone loses signal. That’s when the attacks happen. Their coach is one of the first to be turned. The girls rush to get her help, unaware what the bite will do to her. The coach turns and tries to bite them, but they are saved by the strange man from the hotel. The girls head back into their hotel room and barricade themselves into the room. They suspect that it’s some kind of virus. Jack manages to get a FaceTime call out to Violet, during which time she explains their situation. Violet tells Jack that their dad sent people to find her, however, Jack doesn’t know how much longer they can hold up in the hotel room. One of the hotel employees has been turned. He forces his way into their room and bites Kim. Shona comes to her aid, hitting the vampire over the head with a liquor bottle and stabbing him several times with the remaining shard. Kim turns and attacks Jack, who manages to get to a knife and kill her. Jack, Shelley, Shona, and Brittney walk out into the hallway with the hopes of finding their bows and arrows to protect themselves. Fortunately, the hotel is under construction, so the girls are at least able to defend themselves with the tools they found. Shona recommends they go to the police station. Shelley directs the crew, stationing Shona at their six and explaining to everyone how they are to move as a unit. Jack, Shelley, Shona, and Brittney make it to the precinct only to find that it’s been abandoned. Blood everywhere and phone lines ringing. The precinct is destroyed. They find a single dead officer in the station. Shona goes for his gun, but it’s empty. The landlines are also down. Jack is still dealing with the fact that she had to kill one of her own friends, though Shelley assures her she had no other choice and that Jack saved them. Jack and Shona decide to check out a noise they heard from within the precinct. Shonna is shot by a police officer cowering in the corner. Brittney and Shelley tend to her as Jack attempts to explain to the officer that they’re not infected. He tells them how there’s no one left. Dispatch went crazy as the calls came through. Everybody left their posts and went home to save their families. Officer Rudolph along with a couple other officers stayed in the precinct until they were attacked. Shelley finds a first aid kit, but there’s nothing in it to help save Shona. Jack takes a look at Shona’s wound and tells her she'll fine after they get her to a doctor, but Shona concludes that the hospital is likely to be in worse condition than the precinct, so they should leave her behind so that she doesn’t slow them down. Jack and Shelley will go on a run while Brittney stays behind to watch over Shona. Jack asks for Officer Rudolph’s gun, but he is reluctant to give it up. So, the girls leave with the weapons they came in with. Officer Rudolph informs them of the parking garage under the building and how it’ll be safer than taking the street. It empties out near a free clinic, where they may find a doctor. Jack and Shelley make it to the parking garage. They creep through the garage, moving car by car until they run into a woman. A survivor from a group that was attacked on the streets. The woman explains that the bite is how it spreads. One of the vampires grabbed her friend David and bit him in the neck. Next thing she knew, he was a monster. The lady is panicked and is making a lot of noise that could possibly attract the vampires. However, she has a car, though she hasn’t yet found it. Jack, Shelley, and this woman hide behind a car as a couple vampires approach. As they get closer, Jack grabs the woman’s car keys and hits the alarm, diverting the vampires. The lady is upset that her car is now being attacked by the vampires as it was their one way out. Jack and Shelley still intend on making it the clinic on foot, but the woman has no intentions on heading back on to the streets. Jack and Shelley run for the stairway as the crazed woman stays behind and is attacked. Jack and Shelley enter the medical clinic. Shelley is attacked by one of the doctors who were turned, but she manages to kill it before it can kill her. As Shelley rummages for anything that might save Shona’s life, Jack gets a call from Violet who informs her that she’s being evacuated in a helicopter to a safe location. Violet explains that there’s a chopper that will be landing on the roof of Jack’s hotel in 20 minutes to pick her up. Jack tells Violet to send the chopper to the police station instead, but the signal is too weak. Jack and Shelley return to the precinct just as a shot sounds off. Brittney has killed officer Rudolph. He was paranoid, claiming that Shona was infected and that he was going to kill her. So, Brittney took his gun and killed him first. Jack and Shelley attempt to patch Shona’s wound, to keep her alive long enough for the helicopter to come and save them. Unfortunately, Shona goes into shock and dies. With the helicopter approaching, Jack, Shelley, and Brittney are forced to leave Shona behind. They make their way up to the roof of the hotel. They’ll have to fight their way through as vampires crowd the stairway. Jack manages to kill one, but Brittney is bitten during the scuffle. She then attacks Jack, who is saved by the same creepy man from before. He knows Jack’s name and tells her to get to the roof. The man proceeds to take on the last remaining vampire as Jack and Shelley run up to the roof. However, they don’t make it in time and are left behind by the helicopter. Shelley’s been bitten anyways. She starts to turn in front of Jack, though in the fleeting moments that she remains her true self, she tells Jack that she loves her and then kisses her, before throwing herself off the roof as she has no desire to become a vampire. Jack is left alone crying on the roof, with no chance of escape. Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing (credit only) *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller (credit only) *Keeya King as Violet *Nicole Munoz as Jack Additional *Trevor Carroll as Trafficker *Jessica McLeod as Shelley *Natalie Sharp as Shona *Zenia Marshall as Kim *Matreya Scarrwener as Brittney *Melanie Chan as Survivor *Miranda Edwards as Coach *Tony Alcantar as Officer Rudolph *Tanya Alcantar as Woman *Barry Nerling as Pale faced man (uncredited) Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= VH-Promo-4x09-No-I-In-Team-01-Pale-Faced-Man.jpg VH-Promo-4x09-No-I-In-Team-02-Daywalker.jpg VH-Promo-4x09-No-I-In-Team-03-Jack.jpg |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 4 Episode 9 Sneak Peek SYFY VAN HELSING Jack Has To Leave Someone Behind Season 4, Episode 9 SYFY VAN HELSING Jack And Her Friends Are Attacked Season 4 Episode 9 SYFY Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes